The present invention refers to a device and a process for unwinding yarn from cops or spools for feeding to machines for preparing yarn, and in particular to automatic winding machines, removing its defective end portions.
In order to highlight both the technical problems tackled and solved by the present invention and its characteristics and advantages with respect to the prior art, it shall be described with reference to its fundamental points in the winding process in an automatic winder.
As is known, automatic winders consist of a plurality of winding stations or units lined up along the front of the machine equipped with common service apparatus to feed them with full spools and to discharge them as empty tubes to be recycled.